Popo
Description Never underestimate the power of a child with a slingshot and a gender identity crisis. Attacks * Slingshot * Poison Dart * Knee Bash * Herbal Preparations Equippable Items Villager Items * Deadly Poison: Deadly Poison will add to the effect for each Poison Dart, around 10 extra damage on average per turn. It is also somewhat effective combined with Popo's Knee Bash. Note that Deadly Poison used with Popo's Poison Dart will not proc against an opponent with 5 or more dark resistance. * Death Mask: Gives Popo another chance for a critical Slingshot or a Poison Dart proc. * Elusive Feather: Combined with Popo's innate ability, the Elusive Feather will boost the chance to avoid an average 95% chance physical attack up to 47%. * Tiger's Claw: Now increases defensive by 2/2/2. Makes Popo slightly more durable against physical attackers. Usually passed up for Elusive Feather or Deadly Poison. * Quickening Powder: Popo's moves are already very quick, but Quickening Powder can give Knee Bash that extra boost in order to potentially be able to interrupt anything. General Items * General's Insignia: This item will NOT raise Slingshot's critical damage by 12, but rather, only 4. So with a General's Insignia, it will only deal 64 rather than 72 on a crit - bringing it within range to kill one more character. Still, it does boost Knee Bash and Poison Dart fairly significantly, and allows poison from Herbal Preparations to proc against almost all opponents when used with Poison Dart. * Girdle of Iron Will: Popo's moves are already quite quick, and with most stunning and interrupting attacks being physical attacks, it's more effective to use Elusive Feather for this. It will also make him immune to critical hits, boosting his survivability. * Healing Salve: Popo has high dark defense, a physical dodge, and a healing move already. Otherwise, Popo is generally fairly weak, and won't stay alive and/or active for extended periods of time, meaning this item is a poor choice. * Stoneheel Totem: Popo is effective from both ranges and has fairly low-energy moves, making this item reasonable. Popo can go to the range that is worse for the opponent and have a reasonable attack to use from either distance. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Doesn't really fit with Popo's all or nothing style, but can be useful since it is generally difficult to tell when Popo will be switching out. * Mindreader's Chalice: Generally a poor choice, though it could be useful as a deterrent to convince opponents to stay in while you use Slingshot. Should probably only be used if you are very good at guessing when your opponents will switch out. Strategy Strengths * Very strong character if the moves proc. * All moves, with the exception of Herbal Preparations, are very quick. * Has a chance to heal himself with Herbal Preparations. * Can stack Herbal Preparations for large Poison bonuses. * A threat from both ranges. * Counters slow characters like Cornelius Constantine with Knee Bash. * High average damage to energy ratio on Slingshot and Poison Dart. * 25% chance to dodge physical attacks * Good defense against dark magic attacks Weaknesses * Attacks deal low damage if they don't proc. * Low HP. * No physical resistance * 1 light resistance * Almost all of his moves are lucked based. * The new girdle eliminates the use of Knee Bash and Slingshot. * Very ineffective against Ambrosia Thorn espically with the Girdle of Iron Will. Known bugs None Changes scheduled with next versions v. 1.8 * None Full Art Category:Characters Category:Villagers